The central goal of this grant application is to provide partial support for the Scholars in Training (SIT) educational program in radiation sciences held annually over the next 5 years (2008-2012) in conjunction with the annual meetings of the Radiation Research Society (RRS). Relevance The central goal of this grant application is to provide partial support for the Scholars in Training (SIT) educational program in radiation sciences held annually over the next 5 years (2008-2012) in conjunction with the annual meetings of the Radiation Research Society (RRS).